The present invention relates to door locks, and more particularly, to a combination door latch and deadbolt assembly.
Door latches often include an interior actuator, an exterior actuator, and a latchbolt. The interior actuator and the exterior actuator both typically include a handle that a user can rotate or press to move the latchbolt to a retracted position in order to open the door. In addition, such a latch can be used with a deadbolt assembly. Deadbolt assemblies often include an interior actuator, such as thumb turn, and an exterior actuator, such as a lock cylinder that receives a key. The interior and exterior actuators of the deadbolt assembly are typically operable by the user to move the deadbolt back and forth between extended and retracted or locked and unlocked positions. In one type of door latch, often referred to as an interconnected lockset, the interior latchbolt actuator is interconnected with the deadbolt assembly so that operation of the interior latchbolt actuator to retract the latchbolt also retracts the deadbolt. Therefore, the user can exit the door without having to separately unlock or retract the deadbolt using the interior deadbolt actuator.